1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a system and method for providing a combined antenna signal to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of radio frequency (RF) receivers in vehicles, such as automobiles, is commonplace. In fact, many vehicles involve multiple RF receivers for different applications. These applications include, but are not limited to, terrestrial AM radio broadcasts, terrestrial FM radio broadcasts, satellite radio broadcast (e.g., SDARS), global position system (GPS) reception, and cellular telephone reception.
One challenge in RF signal reception in vehicles is known as the “multi-path effect”. This effect occurs when an RF signal is reflected off of an object, thus causing a phasing delay. The object may be a building, a mountain, or the ionosphere. Because of this reflection an antenna may receive the RF signal at two different times, i.e., in two different phases. The first phase may be received directly from the transmitting source while the second phase may be received after the RF signal is reflected off of the object. As such, the RF signal received by the antenna, and by the receiver, may be distorted.
As such, the subject disclosure provides an antenna system and method to overcome these and other deficiencies.